terror_in_wisby_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Contents of the game * 7 [http://terror-in-wisby-town.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Character] Cards * Player Tokens * So, so many Human Tokens * Item Tokens * ''X'' [[Item Cards]] * 1 Game Board * 2 Special Dice * Dawn-Tracker '''Goal of the game''' The goal of the game is for each player to gather a certain amount of humans. The amount of humans differ depending on the amount of players. * If there are three players playing the game, the goal is to gather 12 humans. * If there are four players playing the game, the goal is to gather 10 humans. * If there are five players playing the game, the goal is to gather 8 humans. If the dawn-tracker reaches it's end, the game is ended and the player with the most humans is declared the winner. If there is a tie, no-body is a winner. '''Setup''' Each player draws a character from the character card pile. Every player then places his/her character token on the board, on any one of the six border-areas. The character with the lowest movement-stat is the first to place his token. Place human-tokens on the areas marked with the human symbols on the map. Place the dawn-marker on the first square of the dawn-tracker The player who has slept the least, during the night before, gets to start the game first. '''Movement''' * Players can move according to their movement stat. E.g If a characters movement stat is 4; it can move four squares in any direction except diagonally. * A player can end his movement prior to all movement-points have been used. * The darker areas of the map are walls, * You can not move through walls.* * If a player tries to abduct a human, he/she loses all of his/her remaining movement points.* * A player can not move past any other player; he/she will have to attack that player or find another way around. * If a player tries to attack another player, he/she loses all of his/her remaining movement points. * If a player starts his turn and there is another player on the same square, he may choose to attack said player; but will, in doing so, spend all of his movement points. * If a player has been paralyzed, he or she cannot be moved by items or abilities. *unless stated otherwise '''Combat''' * The attacking player rolls the first die. ** Rolling a 1 removes 1 attack from the attacking player attack stat. (During the fight) ** Rolling a 2 neither adds nor removes attack from the attacking player. ** Rolling a 3 neither adds nor removes attack from the attacking player. ** Rolling a 4 adds 1 attack to the attacking players attack stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 5 adds 2 attack to the attacking players attack stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 6 adds 3 attack to the attacking players attack stat.(During the fight) * The defending player rolls the second die. ** Rolling a 1 removes 1 defense from the defending player defense stat. (During the fight) ** Rolling a 2 neither adds nor removes defense from the defending player. ** Rolling a 3 neither adds nor removes defense from the defending player. ** Rolling a 4 adds 1 defense from the defending player defense stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 5 adds 2 defense from the defending player defense stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 6 adds 3 defense from the defending player defense stat.(During the fight) * Both stats are compared. * The player with the lowest stat loses one health point. * The winning player rolls a die. If the die shows a 4 or more, he or she may choose to steal one human or one object from the losing player. * If the attacking player wins, he may choose to switch places with the defending player. * If the defending player wins, he or she remains in place. * If there is a tie, nothing happens. '''Special Ability''' * Each players special ability can only be used (up to one time) at the start of said players turn, unless said ability is passive. '''Item Cards''' * When an item is drawn, the card is read out loud by the person drawing the card. * Any effect that the items applies is applied as soon as the entire card has been read. * Item cards can only be used on each players own turn. * Any used items are placed in a discard pile. * After all cards have been drawn the discard pile is shuffled and put back into play '''De-Buffs''' * If a player has been paralyzed, he or she can still defend him/herself. * When paralyzed, a player can't use items, can't use special abilities nor can he or she move. * Paralyze do not stack with itself. E.g. If a player has been paralyzed for 2 rounds, and somehow recieves another 2 round of paralyze upon himself, he is only paralyzed for two rounds. * Stats can never be reduced below 1. '''Death/Defeat''' * When a player has lost all of his or her health points, all of the items that character was carrying is destroyed. * If the player is beaten by another player, that player gains half of the defeated character's humans while the other half is placed anywhere on the board by the defeated player. This can be split or in a stack. * If the player is dies from other causes, half of the defeated character's humans are discarded while the other half is placed anywhere on the board by the defeated player. This can be split or in a stack. * When defeated, it's up to the defeated player if he wants to randomly draw a new character from the character card pile, or if he wishes to try his luck again with the same character. Any gained stats are reset and the player starts from scratch. '''At the end of each turn''' Move the dawn-tracker forward one point. Every forth turn, marked with pink on the dawn tracker, add one human-token to each human-marked region. Do not add a human to a square where there is already a player or already a human. Every eighth turn, marked with blue on the dawn tracker, add one item-token to each O-marked region. Do not add a human to a square where there is already a player or already an item. '''Dawn-Tracker''' The Dawn tracker is used to track the play sessions progress. It also shows when humans and items should spawn.